Another Battle
by kukuzzz
Summary: Consider this as a continuation of GW series after EW. But this is not a retelling and this is not another rebellion. Rather, it is larger in scale than just battles. Doesn't matter if you are Yaoi or non-Yaoi. But if you hate any of the GW charaters (ANY
1. Default Chapter

** Another Battle    
  
Episode 1 **

  
  


> Gundam Wing is OFFICIALLY owned by Sotsu-Sunrise. Officially only. In my imagination (and yours), the whole thing is different.  
  
I don't expect my fic to be perfect. I would always appreciate anyone who fairly criticizes my work. I'll reply **every single** review if you want it. By the way, this fanfic omits or ignores nothing in GW series and Endless Waltz. No anti, bashing, or anything far away from original. Lots of pairings, but it is not a romance. I tried so hard to balance it to the degree of original GW stories. Doumo arigatou gozaimashitane!   
  
After Colony 195 was a year no human being could forget. The history has kept proving the fact that the war always shows the ungliness of war itself. So has the war between the earthspear and the colonies.   
  
However, this war, which occurred in AC 195, possessed some unique characteristics - both the leader of Earthspear and the leader of the Colonies tried to prove how miserable and ugly the war is. They were both young and willing to sacrifice their lives. They were both ruthless to the obstacles and caring to what they love. They were respected by all- they were the legend of the universe. Another characteristic was that there were The Third Group: Peace Million. Even though they were supported by neither the Earth nor the colonies, they were not at all insignificant: they were supported by the strongest military force ever, Gundam Mobile Suits. Peace Million's objective was clear - stopping the war between the Earth and the Colonies before more lives are meaninglessly sacrificed.   
  
Treize Khushrenada, a great speaker and leader of the Earth, has died during his battle with one of the Gundam pilot, Wufei Chang, and became an idol of soldiers. However, the leader of White Fang, Zechs Merquise, survived his battle with Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01. He chose to be forgotten - he was not a representative of colonies, but a representative of Total Pacifism of Cinq Kingdom, after all. Gundam Pilots, so-called "the Heart and Soul of Colonies", showed how pure and loyal they are during the war. Even the betrayal of the colonies, their motherland, could not prevent them from fighting for peace. The rebellion of Mariemeia Barton-Khushrenada just re-proved that they were the true heros of that era.   
  

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
Generally speaking, great leaders know how to control the public. As one historian referred, it was 'a work of art', and 'a battle without blood'. Keeping peace was one of the skill - a struggle even harder and more difficult. Maintaining the peace took more than just a group of people longing for peace AND stability. The era wanted a leader - a leader with a conscience, a clear and wide vision of the future, the ability to persuade a crowd, a persistent personality, and a determination. Since two former leaders of Earth and Colonies, Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Merquise, either was dead or had no intention of being a leader, there was only one person who could replace them - Relena Peacecraft.   
  
Even her young age, jealousy and envy of others could not stop her from being a center of world politics. Her maturity, leadership, and the aid of preventers and other former Gundam pilots were enough to support her and her ideal of world nation. But there were yet many things to get over - Creation of World Nation was not at all an easy task.   
  

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
(In the Preventer's Headquarter)   
Officer 1: Man, why do I find more work in this peaceful era?   
Officer 2: You know our Lady, she IS a tough boss. Well, when I was in His Excellency's Faction...   
Officer 1: Oh, no, not again, no more your gory story about your Countess and Mr. Treize dear, OK?   
Officer 2: What?! How dare you! Would you be happy if I made a fool of Mr. Milliardo? Being a colonist doesn't mean you are allowed to be so rude! Dishonorable! (sounds like... ^_^;)   
Officer 1: All right, fine, fine, who cares? Anyways, remember our fight on the first day we met in this very room? Gosh, that WAS quite a fight.   
Officer 2: True, no one would have imagined an earthern citizen and a colonist could work together in the same room.   
Officer 1: That's all because of his Excellency and..   
Officer 2: Do you seriously want me to punch you?   
(Lady Une enters)   
Officer 1: ... Ma'am!   
Lady Une: (smiling a little) so what exactly was going on here?   
Officer 2: Nothing serious. Just a friendly conversation about the old days, you know.   
Lady Une: (hides her smile) I see.   
(off) I wonder how many times they have punched each other today.   
  
(a room in Preventer's Headquarter)   
Sally: Thanks for visiting our office, Quatre Raberba Winner. So, can I help you in any way?   
Quatre: Oh, yes, please. One of my natural resource satellite, R02111, seems to run out of fund. 40% of its shares are owned by an earthern citizen, and I thought I needed to contact him in order to discuss about some economical problems, but I can find him nowhere.   
Sally: What do you mean by nowhere? Surely he would have left his identification when he bought 40% of Winner family's shares.   
Quatre: Well, actually the person who bought the shares was one of his subordinate. They are actually under that subordinate's name and moreover, the shares are officially bought with HIS money, from his account.   
Sally: That's strange. 40% of shares are owned by a subordinate? Wait a minute, how did you know that person was a subordinate? Isn't it possible that he actually is the owner?   
Quatre: I really don't think so, since she told me herself.   
Sally: SHE? So that subordinate is a woman?   
Quatre: Yeah. She said she is a butler of her master, and even though she followed his order to buy the shares, she didn't know where he was, where the money was from, and etc.   
Sally: A female butler? And she didn't run away with that money entrusted to her?   
Quatre: No. I don't think it's possible, since that 'master' would track her down easily, if he were that rich as to provide the money enough to buy 40% of our shares.   
Sally: Hmm... so you want us to track him down?   
Quatre: Yes, please. I can't do it myself, because it is so obvious that he doesn't want to be found by me. Besides, I think this is related to Preventer's job.   
Sally: Huh? Why is that?   
(Someone suddenly enters the room)   
Wufei: I can guess.   
Sally: (startled, but soon smiling) Wufei, where've you been?   
Wufei: I had some business to take care of. Anyway, Quatre, may I ask you a question?   
Quatre: Sure, what is it?   
Wufei: What is the main resource that is produced in R02111?   
Quatre: Hwa! You got it fast! Man, how did you notice?   
Sally: Ah ha... so...   
Quatre: True... it's uranium and gundamnium.   
Sally: Gundamnium?! No wonder..   
Wufei: The question is, why did you sell 40 % of shares to that subordinate girl in the first place, Quatre?   
Quatre: I wasn't the one who sold it.   
Wufei: What?   
Quatre: Gundamnium was not discovered yet when my father sold it to that girl. Uranium is officially forbidden to be used for military purpose, but gundamnium is not.   
Sally: That's the point! Then... since gundamnium was not developed when it was sold, it means...   
Wufei: Either that person was from the inside, or he or she pre- researched secretly.   
Quatre: Right. Here's the information about that butler woman. Thanks for your help.   
Sally: (grinning) I didn't say I could help you, Quatre.   
Quatre: Eh? but...   
Sally: Preventers job is pretty tough, man. I can't afford to do both.   
Quatre: Yes, I totally understand, but you know Gundamnium matter can't be entrusted to anyone. It is essential to construct a mobile doll. It would be a matter of time to start a new war if it had fallen to some war-mania, it would be awful. Besides...   
Sally: (bursting into laughter) ha ha ha...   
Quatre: What part of what I said was funny?   
Sally: Sorry. It's just that I was just joking and you took it TOO seriously.   
Quatre: Sure, thanks for freaking me out.   
Quatre: Woman.   
  

> 
> * * *
> 
>   
The first conference of World Union Organization, also known as WUO, was an extention of Peace Million, or rather, Cinq Kingdom. WUO was not yet a worldly organization, but it was certainly growing. This conference was a historical event for two reasons: it was the first time the representatives of Earth and colonies met without MUCH hostality, and the leader was a 17-year-old fragile little girl. The Queen, or former Queen of Cinq Kingdom, a chairman of WUO conference, a creator of CWUO, Citizen's World Union Organization, and a former Vice-foreign Minister.   
Not only the leaders and commanders of former military troops and political organizations were invited, but also some citizens from everywhere were invited. They were carefully chosen by the Preventers and Miss Darlian-Peacecraft herself- some influential, some wealthy, some loyal, some ambitious... The only similarity they shared was that they were the people who at least officially supported WUO's activities. All of Gundam pilots and Preventers were invited as guests. Zechs Merquise and his subordinates were invited, too, as a former leader of White Fang, and the Prince of Total Pacifist family, even though he politely refused the invitation. It was not time for him to show himself yet.   
  
Relena was sighing in her office. She knew this time tomorrow would be extremely important both in history and for herself. What would she say? Would she be able to deliver her intention well enough? Where was her courage?   
  
She was startled by a bell, then stood up to head to the cafeteria in the WUO office building. She started thinking again... Beautiful, but cruel fire of beam saber, loud noise of cannons, and... the dead.   
  
  
1) I'm planning about 2/3 length of original series. Long, isn't it?   
2) I know lots of you don't like Relena. I don't like her very much. Rather, I kinda respect her. If you want my essays on GW themes, plot structure, symbolism, character interactions, character analysis, etc, email me or write a review. I'll tell you where you can find it.   
3) Disappointed by lack of romantic scenes? Don't worry this is like a prologue. Man I am really enjoying writing this fic, though. To be continued... 


	2. The day before D-day

Another Battle: a new Gundam Wing Story 

> Another Battle
> 
> **Episode 2**
> 
> Hello! Took me so long to write this one.. I was really busy with school works like everyone else. ^_^ 
> 
>   

> 
> She suddenly opened her eyes. It was certainly not a time for a sentimental thought. Damn, only if she could remember what she was going to do now.. Forgetfulness was a huge problem to her this week. Maybe it was because of her nervousness, but sometimes she even forgot to brush her hair in the morning. Her secretary, Chris (the secretary in "Blind Target", if you remember), always kept a list of things she needed to do or remember each day. 
> 
> "That's right! Chris! Chris!" 
> 
> But she again forgot it was not her office. ^^; Chris couldn't be in the hallway. 
> 
> Alas, but she was. Luckily for Relena, she was passing by when Relena called for her.   
Chris: What is that, Miss Relena?  
Relena: Oh, good! You are here.   
Chris: Don't tell me you forgot what to do next again.   
Relena: Sumimasen. Chris san!! But now I remember!! (a very proud look on her face)   
Chris: And what was that?   
Relena: I need to go over the list of people invited to the WUO meeting tomorrow.   
Chris: A good point. I'll bring it to you in an hour.   
Relena: But why in an hour?? Can I see it right now?  
Chris: (sigh) Miss Relena... where were you going just now?   
Relena: Where? What do you mean? I was just going to... (blush) You are so right. I was going to photocopy this document.   
Chris: Miss Relena, that's not it.... 
> 
> But Relena was already ignoring Chris's protest. 
> 
> The photocopy room was located on the second floor of the building, next to Preventer's office. It was the darkest room of the whole building. As she entered the room, her ears were throbbed by an enormous sound of photocopy machine. She suddenly felt dizzy. And with the blurring image, she was reminded of....
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> "A plane."  
Duo murmured. He was still lying on the narrow couch in his ivory-colored livingroom. Flowers like begonia and geranium were planted nicely beside his place, which gave an impression of peace and brightness to the plain look of the house. He got up from the bed and looked out of the window. It was beautiful and sunny outside. A smell of honey filled the air. Was it from the flower? No, it was from somewhere in the house. Specifically... from the kitchen.   
'Right, I have a guest.'   
"Good morning, Duo. Hope I didn't bother your sleep."  
"Good morning."   
Duo smiled a little bit to the person who was standing beside the door.   
"I understand how you feel. It should have been a pretty and sexy girl with a yummy dish on her hands, not a clown guy who took away your king-sized bed."   
Duo: You know what? You are really scary when you tell such a lame joke with half a straight face.   
Trois: Half?   
Duo: Never mind that. How was your flight yesterday? Sorry I couldn't make it to the airport.   
Trois: It's OK. It was only 24-hour flight, remember?   
Duo: Yeah, right. By the way, what are you doing in the kitchen?   
Trois: My sister told me to send this to you.   
Duo quickly went to the kitchen. There was a really yummy-looking (and yummy-smelling) meal with a honey-dip. It certainly looked inviting, but he couldn't think of the name of the dish. 
> 
> Duo: Am I supposed to know what this is called?   
Trois: No, because no one does.   
Duo: Whoa! Then how can you sister make this thing?   
Trois: Nanashi.   
Duo: ... it has no name, but it exists anyway?   
Trois: Something like that. There's a weird type of plant in L3, created by mutation of genetic code when humans first came to that colony and settled there. No one tried to eat it until Alliance dried up the source of all the food imported to L3 just before the war. Starvation swept through the colony, and this was the last edible plant they found, because somehow it learned how to survive through countless wars it encountered. They somehow started to call this dish nanashi, being mixed with that mutated plant and other stuff.  
Duo: So, this is a war child.   
Like you and me, Duo wanted to say.   
Trois: You can say that. A person's recipe is different from any others', but there are two ingredients that can't be missing. One is that plant, and the other one is honey.   
Duo: Honey... Why honey? 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> Chris: Relena sama, (I mean Miss Relena) there is a message from Mr. Barton that he arrived to the JAP airport last night, around 23 36 hour.   
Relena: Is that so? I see. Thanks.   
Chris: Since Mr. Barton has arrived, most of the 'neutral' guests are here for the meeting tomorrow, I guess.   
Relena: You are wrong. All of them are here.   
Chris: But....   
Relena: Check in the list again, Chris.   
Chris: (Checking over the names on the list) You are right. All of them are here. Sorry for my mistake.   
Relena: No problem. At least you have better memory than me.   
But the list is incomplete, Chris wanted to say. He can't be missing. 'The light of the colonies' should be here.   
Relena: That's how I feel too. He thinks differently, though.   
Chris: Miss Relena... how did you know...   
Relena: Huh? What are you talking about? What do I know?   
Then Relena turned around and started to walk away.   
'But she knows... she knows who I'm talking about. She just pretends to be unaware of his absence.' Chris gazed at the slender image of Relena. 'She's never going to change, that annoying and persistent side of her is going to remain forever.' Chris sighed. Then She realized Relena was heading to the cafeteria again, since she forgot to buy her lunch in the cafe.   
"Wait a sec, Miss Relena! You forgot your purse..."   
However, Relena was already far away. 
> 
> <=Flashback=> "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang---"   
The morning air was piercing through her fragile skin, and the sound of airplanes taking off was worse. Her eardrums were already numb. She hastily looked around and checked in the electronic notepad she was holding. She frowned.   
'He's not in any of the passengers' list.'   
Then she thought, 'Maybe he went away with earlier flight.' She breathed out a frustrated sigh. This pursue, that has started two years ago in the same place where she was standing now, was stupid, indecent, impertinent, demented, childish, and all the bad things altogether. The worse thing is, that she knew this was stupid and hopeless.   
'I'm just making sure that... what? What's the point here?'   
As she bent her waist and stretched her tired body, she saw a blurry vision of what (or who) she was looking for - even if it was upside-down.   
'Right, why didn't I think about a private jet? Surely he wouldn't want to leave a track in the ordinary plane.' But there was a reason that she hasn't thought about a jet. A jet was by no means affordable to that of his economic scale, unless...   
"What are you doing here?"   
A warm and familiar voice. She opened her eyes. It was not the one she expected.   
"Dorothy? Really, why are YOU here?"   
"Sending someone off, and I guess that's the same person as the one you are searching for right now."   
"Where is he?"   
"There."   
He was already in the jet, staring at her. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Her eyes were saying. 'So stubborn as always,' he thought. 'But that's why I didn't tell you. I knew you would search for me, even if you were not informed.'   
They were conversing through a thick barrier of double window. Heero murmured, "Farewell, Princess."   
Suddenly, Relena flung opened the door of jet. A strong wind swirled through and messed it up inside, and personels soon started to gather to passengers' seat. Heero, nevertheless, took his gaze off from Relena. He really had nothing to say.   
"Don't die, really."   
Heero sent a startled look to her. "Who said I'll die?"   
"You might enjoy your suicidal missions, but rest of us don't."   
"What made you think so?"   
"Who rented this cool jet for you?"   
Heero smirked. It was not a smile that permeated to his eyes, though.   
"Go back and do your work." a cold voice. She was perfectly prepared for this icy encounter, but she was quite shocked by the next sentence. "See ya soon." 
> 
> If she heard this from anyone else, it wouldn't have any particular meaning than a mere greeting. It was from Heero's mouth, though. She excitedly turned her head towards him again, expecting more lines like that. But his conciousness has already left her, thinking deeply about his next mission that was given to him two days ago. He actually liked this mission, "liking" a new feeling that he managed to learn recently.   
"Bring me a souvenir, then." She said it with such a naive smile that he couldn't turn down her demand, however nagging it might be to him.   
"I'll try." Then he closed the door and the plane started to take off. The sensation of lonely quietness soon filled the cabin. He gazed upon the surface only to see no one there. Even his well-made mask was shaken greatly.   
'She actually left without hesitation?' What brought this result? He mused, but his logical-but-terribly-ignorant-of-human-nature mind couldn't think of any reason. 
> 
> <=End of flashback=> 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Lady Une: You guessed right, Miss Relena.   
Relena: So what mission did he get this time? You know no terrorist mission is allowed, by any means, now that the new law has passed 3 months ago.   
Lady Une: Fortunately for everyone, there's no terrorist mission needed for now. Not yet. The thing is, the colonies and Natural Resource Satellites around L1 cluster were reported to have a bit of problem lately.  
Relena: What kind of problem are they?   
Lady Une: It's concerning the new bill supporting the separation of territories that are owned to a sole owner.   
Relena: But L1 cluster is famous for its motto of independance. They consist of territories owned by small businessmen and political parties, and the money exerted there is a menial amount. What in the world is the problem?   
Lady Une: They want a compensation from the Earth for the lost souls during the battle.   
Relena: Then, how can they be "compensated" for the loss?  
Lady Une: They are asking for a prerogative of investment and banking, plus they want an effective defense system around the whole area, integrating them as one community.   
Relena: ... that's...   
She got up, the last piece of patience gone.   
Relena: absurd! Most absurd! They are asking for merger when there's a new bill about separation?? That's why Heero's been there? Why in the world would he be necessary there?   
Lady Une: He went there to give a speech about the new law and so-called "rectified" pacifism.   
Relena couldn't close her mouth. Heero Yuy, infamous for his freaky quietness, no, inhuman silence (at least outside of him), giving a speech about pacifism??   
Relena: Can I ask you a question?   
Lady Une: Yes?   
Relena: Does he know how to speak?   
Lady Une: ...??   
'I wonder, too' Lady Une thought, 'why he insisted in going, as soon as he heard about this.' 
> 
> Quatre's sleep was interrupted by a call from Dorothy. It was 12:26 at night.   
Dorothy: Hi, Quatre chan*!!   
Quatre: (very pissed) Hi! Dorothy kun*!   
Dorothy: (giggling) Now you know how to fire back. That's good, you are getting masculine every day.   
Quatre: What's up anyways? I was sleeping.   
Dorothy: Sorry, but I've got something to tell you and I've been really busy till this moment.   
Quatre: And what might it be?   
Dorothy: Trois's sister is offering a huge circus in L4 cluster, did you know that?   
Quatre: No, and what's wrong with that?   
Dorothy: ...and I'm there, with your family.   
Quatre: NANI????? Dooshite ('why' in Japanese)!!!   
Dorothy: Just because, Heero was leaving in a jet to L1, and I too decided to have some fun. Why not, really?   
Quatre: (trying hard to breathe) Still, why my family?   
Dorothy: Oh, it was just a pure 'coincidence'. I was 'accidently' passing by Winner property and I met one of your sisters, that's all.   
Quatre sighed. There was not a piece of properties that was not Winner's in L4 cluster.   
Quatre: You know, I'm a bit concerned about you. What kinda person are you? You've never been home for a month, and now this mission? I know it's a mission, even if you'd tell me any nicely-decorated lies.   
Dorothy stopped inhaling for a moment. His concern was a bit too much for her to bear with a sane mind yet. Her mind might have been cured of a scar she got from the last war, but she was not yet fully matured as a woman yet. So she replied bitterly.   
"I'm honored to hear you worrying about me, Mr Winner. By the way, Iria (the doctor sister one in the episode) wishes to talk to you."   
"Fine." she still doesn't understand 'that' part, Quatre thought. A mere show of concern weighed too much for her mentality yet, which was not fully developed as a normal girl. 
> 
> 'By the way, I wonder how Trois is doing...' Quatre smiled to himself.   
"Quatre!"
> 
>   
** The thing about chan and kun, chan is a Japanese suffix that comes after a girl's name, and kun is a same thing for boys. It's my own *lame* twist.   
I'm not a comical writer. Plus I'm not a good romance writer, but I'm doing my best to 1) bash no one 2) Praise no one particularly, since my aim is a balanced story with balanced characters. Review Please!  
  



End file.
